User blog:Coldswaff/Rap Reckons - Series Finale - Jaiden Animations vs. Cary Huang
HELLO. AND WELCOME TO RAP RECKONS. SADLY, WE'VE GOT CAUGHT. THAT LEAVES US NO CHOICE, BUT TO MAKE ONE FINAL BATTLE. THIS FINAL BATTLE WILL BE THE PINNACLE OF THE SERIES. THEY WILL FIGHT AGAINST 3 ROUNDS. YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT. WE ARE IN A SPACE STATION NOW, AND WE HAVE FIVE MINUTES REMAINING. TODAY, ON THE LEFT SIDE, DESCENDANT FROM A CHINESE FATHER AND MOTHER, A SPEEDCUBER, AN SCIENTIST, A TECHNOLOGIST, AND EVEN AN ANIMATOR OF IT'S OWN FEELINGS, AND THE SHOW, BATTLE FOR DREAM ISLAND; AND ON THE RIGHT SIDE, RIGHT OUT THE SUNNY BEACHES OF LOS ANGELES; WE HAVE A GIRL WHO EXPRESSES IT'S OWN FEELINGS OF THE PAST, ONLY JUST BY ANIMATING. YOU KNOW THE NAME; AND IT'S.... START! Jaiden: (trumpet noises) Big shocker. I don't get how such a stupid stickman can go outside my locker. Maybe i could get some rhymes, to get to stop it. But the person what you're talking to? You have cancer, so pop it. Jaiden here, with no fear, I'm coming in hot. You think you're a great technician? You have lost the spot. I'm sitting there right in my chair expressing my vice in this competition, While you go like "Hey, see my animation!" With a unprosperous ambition. My life is as glorious as the heavens... Oh wait, did i say heavens? Please, think, think think.. Aha! Oh no, you are going to heathen. I'm going to make this real quick, with my sweet rhymes, i'm gonna see you dissected. Raise your hands if you like Cary to win. (silence) Wow, as expected. Cary: Cary Kills a Hater by spitting rhymes on the mic. Cary Knows Hatred, when i put on this girl a sic. Cary Kneels Horribly with your stupid attitudes, And Cary Knobs a Heirloom, especially when it's from you! Remember, i could time travel, you're not such a great comedian! Your videos are all filled with memes, you're so disobedient! I even know the resolution of E=mc2, By doing some Googology, Stuck in a nightmare group? You should need some psychology. Sick how your friend is a guy who looks just like Shadow. I'm going to make this a Pin for all the ribbons i rip in this saddle. 7 million subscribers, with stupid content. Now that isn't even fair. You should get to the top, silly, oh wait. There is no top right there. Jaiden: Seriously? With all those nicknames, you could even achieve your fame? Sorry man, but it's all lost out. Like my students, they are all lame. Instead of passing a miserable life alone, you make a book challenge You've got the most famous Youtube Poopers and quitting their jobs just because of your knowledge! I didn't care on what i eat, Neither did you care about your fitness. When i clan up with this megaphone here, i'm going to reach people with my witness! I've got more Asian blood than you, see my eye, it's on fire! You lost a million pounds by making exercise with a computer. Now i'm gonna lose your desire. Cary: Oh yes, i can see the irony of you not being a book. You don't seem what words you're typing in, just check again, and just look. I can talk with Artificial Intelligence, you just talk to stupid people. And all your fans go like cretins, I've got a whole cast with me It shall be said, you've accepted being a Rude Moron McGee. I would go more like Infinite Twisting on your face, so you cannot no longer see. Combining you with The Odd1sOut, didn't look hotter at me after all. Now you should get some apples here, 'cause i'm hitting you with a maroon ball. Jaiden: When i was just a beginner, I was a poor little girl. Now, sucking it up with my pencil and tablet, i now rule the world. I was fan of Pokemon, hating high heels, my path has already what to choose. Then you appeared here like a madman, with some numbers, and a bruise. Now i've got a part of the stardom, every time i say a word that comes from my mouth. I've got even a 3-year old parrot, and a family, you've just gotten south. Your scooter has been lost, such it will be like your virginity, Better off in the streets of Arizona than Stanford, you better hide and pee. Cary: Sheesh. I started it off with a marble run that was on my head. Not only that, i've made films, that now make people like you brain dead. Like Chicken Little advancing with it's friend toys just for your diner. I'm going to be more crazier than you like... JACK STONE IN CHINA! You are more lazier when it comes to community posts; And what about your parrot? Is it because of your stupid obsession with animals? Cary knows hell, you know no sense, that's why you're falling in; Better shut up when you're skating there, 'cause i've got a illusion to call in. Your dimensions are so small, like 8 x 9 x 11; I'd make a game with dots everywhere, that thinking that you're clever. My A.I. has better dance moves than you, you just go on hating. So let's get a P.C.A. 19, combine with another user, now I'M playing! Because all of your favorite dessert is chips, my favorite is making more animation. Better step off, you think your safe, at least I'VE got more observation. I've gotten a fanbase that strived for too long, as 10 years and standing! You tried to reveal your face once. I'm going to press J, so you wouldn't exist on this planet. 1 0 s e c o n d s i m m i n e n t f o r l a u n c h OH YEAH, I'VE FORGOT. I'VE GOT TO MAKE THIS REAL QUICK. VOTE IN THE POLL, TO DECIDE WHO WON THIS FINAL CHALLENGE. Who won? Jaiden Cary (blasts off) AND THUS. RAP RECKONS HAS COME TO AN END. 3 DAYS OF GLORY, FUN AND TRANQUILITY, ALONG WITH SOME RAP BATTLES THAT AREN'T SEEN IN THIS WORLD, ARE LONG GONE. THE CREATOR OF THIS SERIES, COLDSWAFF, HAS STATED THE SERIES TO LAST LONG, BUT; AFTER BEING CAUGHT BY THE ADMINS FOR IT'S FAST ACTIVITY AND IT'S SLOW GENERALITY, IT'S LENGTH HAS BEEN REDUCED TO 10 EPISODES. 10 EPISODES THAT GAVE HIM, VERY LARGE FUN AFTER ALL. NOW, HE'S GOING ON AN VERY LONG HIATUS TO RETRIEVE THEIR ACTIONS BACK. THIS IS THE HOST OF RAP RECKONS, SIGNING OFF. UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN, STAY GOLD. © Coldswaff, 2020. All rights reserved by the ERBOH WIKI Category:Blog posts